Selena Gomez
Selena Gomez is a singer, songwriter and actress. She has released three studio albums, Stars Dance, For You, and Revival, and three with her band, Selena Gomez & The Scene: Kiss & Tell, A Year Without Rain and When The Sun Goes Down. She is beautiful and has been RBW's crush since 2007, when Wizards of Waverly Place began. Selena Gomez's music career begins with her first single, Naturally, with Hollywood Records. Disney Channel played her song on their channel and radio station. This song served as the foundation for Selena Gomez's music career yet to come, and appealed to children as well as teens, for it's catchy beat and, while described as "cliché", tiemless pop lyrics. Gomez releases a second single from Kiss & Tell, named "Round & Round". Selena explores more mature romantic themes in this song, while still staying true to her roots founded by Naturally. Things take a turn in A Year Without Rain, as Gomez temporarily separates from her dance-inspiring music to a more emotional song, however it still maintains it's childish nature. Selena Gomez goes for an inspiring hit with Who Says, which quickly became popular for its motivational lyrics to the many children to listen to Gomez's music. Things take a turn for Selena in the summer of 2011, when she releases her summer jam, Love You Like a Love Song. This song becomes a popular song of the summer, and solidifies Selena's career as a pop singer. Selena releases another hit in Hit the Lights, but then takes a break from music in 2012. She returns with another summer hit named Come & Get It, this song being even more popular than Love You Like a Love Song. Gomez received widely positive critique for this song, due to the lyrics being more mature than her previous music. Along with that, the music video for this song displayed deep symbolism, thus signifying Selena's graceful transition into adulthood. Despite making more adult music, Selena's music remains as timeless pop music, which still appeals to children, although less. The release of Slow Down (from the same album as Come & Get It, Stars Dance) speaks volumes about the way Selena chooses to shed her "Disney Persona". One can compare this transition to that of Miley Cyrus, who arguably had a much more rapid and shocking change than Selena Gomez. Slow Down grants Selena entrance into the adult music world, which she takes advantage of with The Heart Wants What It Wants in her "Best of" album, For You. The fact that Selena, being so young, releases a Best Of album shows how her career has blossomed, along with highlighting her many successes. File: Kiss & Tell.jpg A Year Without Rain.jpg When The Sun Goes Down.jpg Selena's most recent album, Revival, builds upon the persona she has been making great efforts to create with mature tracks such as the aforementioned The Heart Wants What It Wants. Selena describes her change as "butterflying", and showing what she is truly made of. Revival honestly displays Selena's full potential, and is her most successful album to date, peaking #1 on Billboard (the same as Stars Dance), along with Selena releasing four music videos. Good For You is a sultry, yet classy track in which Gomez describes her adult romantic relations with her partner. This song is yet another in a line of Gomez's brilliant summer jams. Same Old Love shows off Selena's lyrical capabilities as well, however it ends up being the least successful of the four singles. Hands To Myself provides a shocking turn in Selena's career, as she finally completes her transition into adulthood, the "butterflying" mentioned in the titular track, Revival. Despite the provocative and enthralling music that Selena Gomez puts out, she takes it down a notch with the peaceful, yet well-meaning Kill Em With Kindness, sending a good message that reminds one of her previous tracks such as Who Says. With this, Selena shows that she maintains her roots while gracefully transitioning into adulthood, choosing to be a pop culture icon as well as a role model. Stars Dance.png For You.png Revival.jpg Songs |-| Music= Naturally.jpg Round & Round.jpg A Year Without Rain Artwork.jpg Who Says.jpg Love You Like a Love Song.jpg Hit The Lights.jpg Come & Get It.jpg Slow Down.png The Heart Wants What It Wants.png Birthday.png I Want You To Know.png Good For You.png Same Old Love.png Me & The Rhythm.png Hands To Myself.jpg Kill Em With Kindness.jpg We Don't Talk Anymore.png |-| Television= SelenaBarneyAndFriends.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Gianna" in Barney & Friends. SelenaHannahMontana.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Mikayla" in Hannah Montana. SelenaSuiteLifeOfZackAndCody.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Gwen" in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. SelenaWizardsOfWaverlyPlace.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Alex Russo" in Wizards of Waverly Place. SelenaSuiteLifeOnDeck.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Alex Russo" in The Suite Life on Deck. SelenaSonnyWithAChance.jpg|Selena Gomez as herself in Sonny With a Chance. |-| Movies= SelenaSpyKids3.jpg|Selena Gomez as the Waterpark Girl in Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over. SelenaWalker,TexasRangerTrialByFire.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Julie" in Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial By Fire. SelenaAnotherCinderellaStory.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Mary Santiago" in Another Cinderella Story. SelenaHortonHearsAWho.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Helga" in Horton Hears a Who!. SelenaWizardsMovie.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Alex Russo" in Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. SelanaRamonaAndBeezus.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Beatrice "Beezus" Quimby" in Ramona and Beezus. SelanaMonteCarlo.jpeg|Selena Gomez as "Grace" and "Cordelia" in Monte Carlo. SelenaTheMuppets.jpg|Selena Gomez as herself in The Muppets. SelenaHotelTransylvania.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Mavis" in the Hotel Transylvania series. SelenaWizardsReturn.jpg|Selena Gomez as Alex Russo in Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex. SelenaSpringBreakers.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Faith" in Spring Breakers. SelenaBehavingBadly.png|Selena Gomez as "Nina Pennington" in Behaving Badly. SelanaRudderless.jpg|Selena Gomez as "Kate Ann Lucas" in Rudderless. See also Category:Music Category:Queens Category:Selena Gomez